pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Kawaii Kiwi
ﾟ乀(◕ ◡ ◕) ﾉﾟ ıllıllı★ⓦⓔⓛⓒⓞⓜⓔ★ıllıllı Hies -se tira encima- Kiwiiiii!!! Holo, Ardi *w* -aprieta- - ιrιs; 20:24 27 may 2010 (UTC) Es que... ...no me sé esas canciones... Bueno, ahora vamos a hacer spoiler de PWC aquí (???) Parece que hablemos de fabricar algo con plástico owo - ιrιs; 20:33 7 jun 2010 (UTC) Ash ¿Qué te ha hecho el pobre Ash? D: Creo que pondré en mi perfil el video del niño más cute del mundo <3 - ιrιs; 20:39 7 jun 2010 (UTC) e.e Imaginas bien... pero tengo que buscarlo en el historial. Por ahí anda... Bueno, a mí Ash me parecía cuco, pero ahora pienso que es un crío normal y corriente. De todos modos, ha crecido en Sinnoh, creo owo(físicamente) - ιrιs; 20:44 7 jun 2010 (UTC) Chiste Qué malo... - ιrιs; 20:51 7 jun 2010 (UTC) OSTRAS! ¡Que guay! Gracias ---·º·-ו ♥ ѕαи∂וα'ѕ כוэ כяэαм 15:24 24 jun 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Han pasado dos meses Paso a recordarte a tí y a los demás usuarios de la wiki que el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS sigue abierto. Si quieres presentar algún personaje, léete las normas y propón a algún personaje tuyo. Mira la sección "Novedades" de GAJS por si encuentras algún personaje que vaya bien con el que presentes. (No sé si te dije algo hace tiempo, estoy poniendo este mismo mensaje a todos) ¡Suerte! --WDP - (Discusión) 23:52 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw que cute que boniiiiita GRACIAAAAAAAS-·º·-ו ♥ ѕαи∂וα'ѕ כוэ כяэαм 13:39 9 jul 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Amor!! Eres una ternurita!Y por tu pregunta me ubiera gustado que que ganara Alemania,pero ahora me gustariia que ganara Holanda...♥ Pili estuvo aqui...♥ PD:Pili tiene el cabello color cafe claro,pero no importa igual te quedo ultra amor! Premio Felicitaciones! Has ganado el 2 lugar en el Concurso! Archivo:Floruit.png Toma tu Floruit y tu trofeo... Archivo:Premio_Desconocido_Plata.pngFrost-Kun 00:05 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias por colaborar Gracias por colaborar en el juego,puedes hacer los artwors de la gente a cuerpo entero.Si puedes haz a :Monica y a Daniel(creados por Nicolas493),son los protagonistas ,gracias.--Luis Andreo 14:27 18 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡EH! He visto lo de el Pokésho. ¡La página esta muy guay! Y una cosa....¿Podrias hacer una imagen de esas, por si acaso, de Tamra?Quiza la necesite para mi saga n.n...--ו ♥ ѕαи∂וα'ѕ כוэ כяэαм º(*¬*)º 15:37 18 jul 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Pues... ...debí nacer el 26, pero nací el 27. Y...¿Que base utilizaste, para hacer la pokésho yo? Esque yo tengo un truco guay ;D. Y...¿Tu crees que deberia pedirles a los otros personajes de la saga que las hagan ellos o que las haga yo?--ו ♥ ѕαи∂וα'ѕ כוэ כяэαм º(*¬*)º 10:40 19 jul 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Hola Hola qiisiera que me hicieras un artwork por favor de este personaje llamado frankArchivo:Fraank_concursos.gifGallademaster 23:53 20 jul 2010 (UTC)gallademaster Si claro Aqui esta el huevo que pediste Archivo:Huevo_Mnr-025.png nacera cuando tengas 220 ediciones, es decir despues de 32 ediciones. ATTE.--ROCKET RAICHU (Discusión) 14:53 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Ya no hace falta... Me hubieras esperado, ya le puse contraseña al Chat y Todo, mira el link: http://xat.com/Pokefanon --Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 00:58 26 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: la contraseña es: friendsforever, por si quieres entrar... Canje Archivo:Flora move.gif cuidala.y te aviso que nuesto siguiente evento contendra junto con el pokémon.un objeto para evolucionar a flora :D Felicidades Tu huevo ya nacio y de el salio un Elechimp 80px felicidades y suerte. ATTE:--ROCKET RAICHU Si tienes algo que decirme, dimelo ahora 14:35 29 jul 2010 (UTC) _-_-_-_-_ -me puedes hacer un Artwork de Adri Archivo:Adri sprite.png, si me lo haces ganaras un huevo. no pasa nada El color de ojos me daba igual, y ese color le queda bien. ¡Ah! y gracias por el artwork te ha quedado como queria, donde consigues las bases para los artwork----------Yo soy Pokeale 18:51 2 ago 2010 (UTC) hola me puedes hacer el antowork de bushlif y porfa el link para descargarme paint tool saiAlex pokémon 00:09 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta Quisieras ser mi amiga :3 -- 09:00 6 ago 2010 (UTC) pokemones de nagore hola soy curro, he visto los pokemon de nagore y tiene un mothim que antes era un combee.... ¿¡como es posible?! si combee solo evoluciona a vespiqueen, burmy macho es el que evoluciona a mothim XD DIS ONE IS FREAKED TWO! Archivo:Freaked_Marill.png Dis one freaks Anyone. GRRR =D Frosty -Chillin' on Sky- 20:49 7 ago 2010 (UTC) tu mascota n.n mira aqui esta tu pedido Archivo:Cristeni_brillante.png vaya felicidades es brillante cuidalo at2: tu amigo Brahian el togetic volador XD 21:48 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Daaaaaaah... ¡Es adorable *w*! ¡Me encantaaaaaaaaaaaa *¬*! Muchísimas gracias X3 (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 16:11 16 ago 2010 (UTC)) pantallazo Archivo:Pantallazo.png Hi!! Oye te gusta hetalia?? Ami em encanta!!!!!!!!!! El que ma me gusta es Grecia-San :D 'Miua!~' (~) 'Chibitalia :3'' 22:26 7 sep 2010 (UTC)'' ED Soy hombre ^^U Pues mi pareja favorita es Italia y alemania :D Miua!~ (~) Chibitalia :3' 23:24 7 sep 2010 (UTC)'' See La verdad sii xD '''Miua!~ (~) 'Chibitalia :3' Súper Kiwi Galaxy 2 (?) xDD Dime tu MSN plz 4 RP Adiós ~ LOVE [[Usuario Blog:Platino a la carga|'OREO!']] 23:55 17 sep 2010 (UTC) CDT He visto el concurso de cazadores del tiempo, valen los mismos personajes que los de three spririts(Lo de cazadores del tiempo e su prologo???)Archivo:PIKACHU I.gif Kibago. Aqui hablar Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 18:22 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Hey Me haces un favor, me haces uno de estos Archivo:Marina Chibi Sprite.png, pero con mi spriteArchivo:Ale nuevo sprite.png (Sin pokeball) y que ponga Ale, por favor me encantanArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gif Kibago. Aqui hablar Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 23:34 25 sep 2010 (UTC) OMG! OMG! O-M-G! ¡A QUE NO SABES QUE ME HAN REGALADO POR MI CUMPLE! ¡YES, YES UNA TABLETA!! no esperaba a decirtelo por el xat asi que te lo dije x3 --I ♥ Archivo:MiniSandia.png Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 11:58 26 sep 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori estoy estoy haciendo los overwordl de mi para tu saga(Son muchos movimientos)Cuando temine te mando la lista okArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gif Kibago. Aqui hablar Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:kibago mini.gif 16:34 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Minis Ya lo he echo Archivo:Lista de minis pokeale.png(Quiereslo de invierno, fiesta bañador....)Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gif Kibago. Aqui hablar Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:kibago mini.gif 17:27 29 sep 2010 (UTC) .-.-. Podemos crear articulos de three spririts(No se si te lo dije), tengo muchas ganasArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gif Kibago. Aqui hablar Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:kibago mini.gif 17:32 29 sep 2010 (UTC) hola! hola me encantaria ser tu amigo y me encanta como dibujas en el sai pero ccmo sombreas porfa dime esque yo no se. le pregunte a BV y me mando un tutoy dice que se neccita usar pressure para eso y no lo se usar T-T y otra pregunta tu haces tus dibujos sin base verdad. Alex.... Dime lo que quieras y lee mi saga lee la pelea por el mundo y ve las maldades del equipo plasma 21:21 2 oct 2010 (UTC) perdon =( pero soy muy inutil no encuentro donde descargarme photoshop T-T me dices donde lo descargaste Alex.... Dime lo que quieras y lee mi saga lee la pelea por el mundo y ve las maldades del equipo plasma 22:03 2 oct 2010 (UTC) artworks Me haces artwork de estos dos Archivo:Victoria.pngArchivo:Jack.pngArchivo:Memorias de idhun pagina de su comic.jpg(Basate un poco en estas imagenes), por favorArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Un lio muy grande.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 19:19 3 oct 2010 (UTC) puedo Puedo uasar el estilo comic para el prologo de AP,puedo es qeu me encanta, de donde coges esas imgenes de sitios de videojuegos, necesitare pecha, por favor, donde encontraste ese tipo de letra o como se llama.Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Un lio muy grande.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 14:35 4 oct 2010 (UTC) kiwi hola t queria preguntar una cosa sabes si se nececita algun programa especial para hacer mapas de ciudades al estilo hhss o DPPt si sabes me puedes decir que programa es Alex.... Dime lo que quieras y lee mi saga lee la pelea por el mundo y ve las maldades del equipo plasma 20:07 4 oct 2010 (UTC) yyyy como se hace xD porfa respondeme desde que igrese a la wiki trate de hacer mis mapas D = Alex.... Dime lo que quieras y lee mi saga lee la pelea por el mundo y ve las maldades del equipo plasma 20:15 4 oct 2010 (UTC) porfaaaaaa me puedes hacer el vs de esta archivo:Ace trainer NB.pngno me sale perdon por molestarte tanto Alex.... Dime lo que quieras y lee mi saga lee la pelea por el mundo y ve las maldades del equipo plasma 23:13 4 oct 2010 (UTC) PD: me descargue ese programa de comic ya copie todo en fonts pero ahora como lo ago PDD: soy muy ingenua perdon por preguntar tanto =S gracias... por las felicitaciones.. crei q nadie se daría cuenta... :3 Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick: Dudas? Comentarios? (CH:VK)Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 05:47 10 oct 2010 (UTC) ·O· COLORÍN COLORADO Aquí va la paleta—del header— completitaaaaaaaa :3 |} {| align="center" style="background: #00BFFF; color: #FFFFFF width: 100%; -moz-border-radius: 45px; border: 2px solid #00BFFF;" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" |- | {| cellpadding="10" cellspacing="4" style="width: 100%; background-color:#FFFFFF; border: 2px solid #00BFFF; -moz-border-radius: 45px; vertical-align: top;" |- | SÍ 8U ESTO ES MI INICIO DE PÁGINA. ESPERO QUE NO TE IMPORTE. |- | style="border-top: 2px solid #FFEBF5;" | Y AQUÍ RELLENARÉEEE ~ Yay! TIENES QUE COPIAR EL CÓDIGO ESTE QUE TE DOY A ESTA PÁGINA: Usuario:Kawaii Kiwi/inicio. PD: El texto ★ ♬ ★ KONNICHIWA ~ ★ ♬ ★ no tiene que ser obligatorio. En su lugar, podrías poner ∰ ∥ ∰ BUENAS NOCHES, PERDÓN, HOLA ∰ ∥ ∰ pero recuerda, el primer caracter se tiene que repetir después del segundo. (ES UNA ORDEN 8U) Bueno, cuando hayas hecho eso, LLÁMAME. :U ~ LOVE [[Usuario Blog:Platino a la carga|'OREO!']] 21:29 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Buenos dias, y felicidades, no esta mu bien hecho, pero bueno. Archivo:Regalo_de_kiwi.pnglol Hermes12 18:57 20 oct 2010 (UTC) felicidades Me he enterado que hoy es tu cumple, felicidades, da la casualidad que hoy hace 10 dias desde mi cumpleaños, y que tambien es el santo de unas de mis mejores amigas, felicidades!!! ahora te hago el regalo Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif 19:03 20 oct 2010 (UTC) ya Termine tu regalo, a estos tipos de muñecos lo he llamado Kamesen(plato adivina que es ¬¬)Archivo:Kiwi Kamesen.pngArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif 19:27 20 oct 2010 (UTC)thumb|Con eso te cocinare XD Feliz cumpleaños!!! Guau no sabia que cumplias años hor, pero bueno, felicidades de mi parte y que la pases muy bien y que te diviertas mucho. Lamento no haberte dado regalo, pero espero que te den muchos mas tu familia y tus amigos. Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 20:32 20 oct 2010 (UTC) PD: En tu creacion Takai '''pusiste que comen Omanytes, pero los Omanytes ya estan extintos... Feliz cumpleeeee X3 gracias por todo por eso te deseo lo mejor espero que la pases genial ;D at2: Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif Brahian el togetic volador XD ,No olvides charlar ;) ,Mira el reality y lee mi novela Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif 23:37 20 oct 2010 (UTC) PD: Si necesitas un sprite solo avisame :) You! HAPPEE B-DAY KIWI! espero que te la hayas pasado bien... aqui son todavia las 9:30 asi que todavia te puedo felicitar!.... Te hice un pequeño regalo.... huhu SALUDOS MUJER! felicidades perdon por hacerlo atrazada esque recien vi las variedades de los usuario D= pero ¡¡¡¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!!!!! gracias por ser mi amiga y soportar mis molestias =S =D A lex! 11:34 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Regalo for curro xD toma, se abrira en navidas, es por tu cumple ewe Archivo:Huevo_sorpresa_para_wiki_de_curro.gif... 16:34 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, como se puede hacer el fondo transparente en el paint normal???? Lance27 20:27 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias Lance27 20:33 21 oct 2010 (UTC) hola kiwi holaaaa bueno queria pedirte un favor me puedes hacer transperente a este esque mi mama dijo que no me dejo descargar paint.net (aveces es tan molesta ¬¬) ah olvide ponerte la imagen es esta archivo:Daburan de alex.pngporfiiiiis hasmelo y subelo en una nueva version del archivo si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 15:59 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias amiga el titulo lo dice todo n.n si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 16:08 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Muajaja Checa...DareShipping SALUDOTES! :3 BasuraVolcánica 05:10 25 oct 2010 (UTC) thumb|130px Hola Hola kiwi una oreguntita sabes como se llama la nuva wikia?el maestro de los gallade 14:15 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Pokefanon el reality '''Lo siento fuiste eliminado en Pokefanon el reality toma este premio de consolacion archivo:Aipom NB brillante.png Soy Alice ...¿Me hablas? 16:25 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Un favorcito Al parecer, como puedes eliminar artículos (eliminaste varios de la estilista iris). Me preguntaba si podias eliminar estas cosas: esto, esta basura, esta tontera, esta otra basofia. Ahora solo estas dos que encontre: [[Chirymall|esta cosa]] y esta basura multicolor. Todos esos artículos son de una antigua cuenta que Plato bloqueó. -- 20:41 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Me preguntaba Me pregunto si te molesta que yo elimine Syber Dex, desde hace tiempo que no la editas y tiene la misma frase. Por mientras la elimino, si la quieres recuperar, restaurala |¬¬. -- 14:37 22 dic 2010 (UTC) yoo ola ponte aqui http://xat.com/Fakemon porfi PkGuiador 20:10 13 feb 2011 (UTC) kiwi tengo una pequeña prueba de que soy de 13 años, mira en la discucion de User:Kolergar tengo una foto mia, pero sin cabeza, espero que dejes de decir eso, por que eso no es verdad'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle, write me. Saga de P y P.Archivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 15:13 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Pokémoshka! black and white black rock shoota ★ ★ en donde puedes estar?? Archivo:Misdreavus_mini.gif 22:56 21 feb 2011 (UTC) No se No se de que hablas, yo se de que no espio vuestra wiki, en que te basas en decir eso. Y por cierto si pillo la indirecta, si wkia veia que era plagio(segun tu) no me habria a concedido en cambio de nombre. Y no, no da pena, si yo te dijera...Archivo:Riolu GIF.gifA que Riolu es estupendo ^^Archivo:Riolu GIF.gif 15:29 18 mar 2011 (UTC) me da me da igual donde valla, yo no robo, en ningun sitio que lo sepasArchivo:Riolu GIF.gifA que Riolu es estupendo ^^Archivo:Riolu GIF.gif 17:17 18 mar 2011 (UTC) Disculpa ¬¬ No no sabia y te pido disculpas y ya me avisaron en la discucion de tu wiki. Les pido perdon y ya borro todo. Y si hablaras mas amablemente a la gente seria mejor sabes? ¬¬ [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-kun']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'¿Necesitas algo?']] (~) [[Aventuras en Teselia|'¡Lee mi Saga!']] 20:02 24 mar 2011 (UTC) Ya! Te pido perdón no tenia idea de que era un plagio a algo ni que tenia copyrigth. Lo siento y no volverá a suceder [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-kun']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'¿Necesitas algo?']] (~) [[Aventuras en Teselia|'¡Lee mi Saga!']] 20:09 24 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola soy Arceus1104 y me encantaria que fueses mi amigo.Gracias Arceus1104 13:00 23 jun 2011 (UTC) porfavor por favor desbloqueame del chat de pokefanon,estoy muy triste porfavor.El gran daniel 22:06 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Los felicito por lo de rodri y tu y espero que acepteis esta mascota y que duren mucho Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 18:57 10 ago 2011 (UTC)thumb|tu regalo Otra vez lo mismo Me has bloqueado en FC por nada,me estaba haciendo mi pagina de usuario hasta que me bloqueaste,desbloqueame,ahora tendre que volver a empezar por tu culpa.FIJARADANIELITOX33332 14:01 13 ago 2011 (UTC) thumb|NADIE BLOQUEA A MI DUEÑA POR NADA,LANZALLAMAS¡¡¡ Me encanta tu tipo plasma. Puedo usar tu tipo plasmaArchivo:Tipo_plasma.gif?Archivo:Lucario_mini.gifArchivo:Torterra_mini.gifLukariop is a new DarraptisoMy dex 1ºMy dex 2ºAnd my historyArchivo:Absol_mini.gifArchivo:Rotom_mini.gif 18:09 6 may 2013 (UTC) A ti te gusta, lo se. Jamón Princesa Fionna de Encantador Princesa Fionna de Writer ✞ tofods catharsis ✞ 18:47 6 may 2013 (UTC) Burocrata Le pedi a wikia que te quitara el puesto de burocrata, por tantos puestos ilegales que pusiste a todos esos usuarios, y lo hicieron. Ojala no lo vuelvas a intentar. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 20:13 10 may 2013 (UTC) Para Kiwi: : Kiwi: : ¿Crees que te parece bonito? Yo siempre te he amado, no te dejes influenciar por lo que te dice Lana del Rey... ¿Y cómo que irás al Diario de Patricia Sandra? No puedes contar nuestra historia así por que sí ... : SOLo. ''-- 14:34 20 may 2013 (UTC)''